Son secret le plus important
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Les souvenirs remontent loin, en cette nuit alors qu'ils rentrent à Camelot. Après un tel drame, peut-on oublier ? SLASH YAOI Merlin/William, Arthur. Mort d'un personnage


**Titre :** Son secret le plus important

**Auteur/Artiste :** Camille_miko

**Fandom :** Merlin BBC

**Personnages/Couples :** Wiliam/Merlin, Arthur

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, rien n'est à moi.

**Nombre de mots:** 657

**Prompt :** Merlin – William/Merlin – Premier amour, amis d'enfance – Le seul à connaître son secret

**Notes :** mention de décès et une chtouille de angst.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

**

* * *

**

Arthur regarda Merlin. Il semblait à moitié abattu, alors qu'il avivait le feu. Le village du brun avait été sauvé, mais il semblait que cela n'arrivait pas pour autant à le réjouir. Puis… Il y avait ce William. Morgana et Gwen dormaient un peu plus loin.

Arthur se rapprocha.

- Merlin ?

Il releva le nez des bûches, interrogeant du regard le prince.

- Ce… William, il comptait pour toi ?

Il hocha la tête, tout doucement, sans rien dire.

- C'était… Un ami ? Ou… Plus ? Un demi-frère ?

- Un demi-frère ? Non ! Répondit finalement Merlin, choqué. Ma mère n'est pas comme ça !

- Alors quoi ? Murmura Arthur.

- C'est…

Un silence, de nouveau. Merlin qui ne sait pas quoi dire.

- C'est mon premier amour. C'était. Il me faisait rire et ne me mettait pas de côté comme les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas bien vu d'être un enfant sans père. Will' s'en moquait.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, à l'aveu de Merlin. Il n'avait jamais pensé que leur relation était celle-ci. C'était vrai que le brun n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, de ses liens avec ceux qu'il côtoyait à l'époque. Il ne connaissait que Hunith. Merlin avait eu une vie avant.

- Tu… Tu savais déjà à l'époque pour la magie ?

Merlin le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela, Sire.

Arthur baissa les yeux. Même si l'homme faisait de la magie, il l'avait utilisé pour les protéger et c'était son premier amour.

- Est-ce que… Tu l'aimes toujours ? Malgré cela ?

Merlin hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter.

Arthur posa la main sur l'épaule du brun sans rien ajouter. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus ?

* * *

Arthur était allé se coucher, pendant que Merlin continuait à remuer le feu.

Il n'avait pas pu tout dire à son royal idiot. Il ne pouvait pas dire au blond que ce n'était pas lui qui savait le secret de William, mais l'inverse. Il avait découvert par hasard qu'il était un sorcier, un jour où Merlin était en train de s'en servir. Le plat qu'il lavait était tombé sur le sol dans un bruit éclatant.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu, avant cela. Il était le seul à savoir, en dehors de Hunith. Cela les avait définitivement soudés. Après, cela, on ne pouvait plus les voir séparément. L'adolescence était arrivée et William n'était plus un simple ami. C'était devenu plus. Le secret de son attirance avait amoindri le secret de sa magie. Puis un jour, il y avait eu un simple baiser. Un baiser au goût des pommes qu'ils venaient de prendre dans l'arbre.

Oh, ils y en avaient eu d'autres, mais ceux au goût de fruits étaient restés ses préférés. Il y avait eu les fraises, les cerises, les oranges, … En fait, il n'y avait pas eu un fruit qui n'avait pas eu ses baisers. C'était devenu un jeu. Il avait goûté de nouveaux fruits, depuis, mais ils n'avaient plus eu le même goût.

Puis… Il avait dû partir pour Camelot. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient rien jurés. Ils étaient juste ensemble. Sans plus se poser de questions. Avec l'éloignement, les choses étaient devenues différentes. William lui manquait. A l'arrivée au village, ils s'étaient regardés et c'était redevenu comme avant. Fier et plein de morgue. Ils aimaient ça. C'était stimulant.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. William n'était plus de ce monde et l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui pensait qu'il était un horrible sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Arthur, il ne la comprendrait pas. En fait, il n'y aurait plus que William qui saurait son secret.

La magie et l'amour étaient si proches.

Il n'y avait que William qui connaissait son secret, mais d'autres personnes savaient qu'il l'avait aimé. C'était cela son secret le plus important. Il aimait William.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
